Don't Push It
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: What exactly happened when Jackie and Hyde kissed and made up at the beginning of season 6? This is my take on what happened. Just a cute one shot. :


**  
**

"_Jackie I want to be with you." Hyde said._

"_Because you lo-"  
_

_"Don't push it."  
_

_"Ok."  
_

Hyde pulled Jackie in for the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. Jackie giggled against his lips and he smiled pulling back from her.

"Jackie…I just…I'm uh…I'm…so-"

"I know."

He smiled and pulled her in to kiss here again and he moaned against her mouth.

"I almost forgot how good kissing you is."

"How could you forget?" She asked with a small pout.

"Because I wasn't able to do it for so long."

"We kissed the other night…"

"We sure did." He smiled remembering the hot kiss they had shared in the basement.

"And then you went out with that girl…"

Hyde's face fell as he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Jackie…"

"Steven how could you do that to me?"

She pushed him away from her. Hyde was confused. One minute they were kissing and making up and now she was pushing away from him and bringing up things from the past.

"Look Jackie…you said you chose you so I just figured-"

"Yeah I know…but then I said that I needed time to think about it and I would do that over the summer."

"While you worked on your tan."

"Steven…I was scared. You hurt me. You hurt me so much, more than Michael ever did." "I said I was sorry Jackie."

"I know you did. But that doesn't make up for it…I needed time to be by myself and figure out what I wanted."

"So you didn't want me."

"Steven of course I did…I was just hurt. And I couldn't let you back in my life so soon."

"Ok…but I took at as you didn't want me."

"So you jumped in the arms of another woman that fast?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Ok…but why didn't you just tell her to leave after we kissed?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I was mad."

"Mad?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it was fair that you made me wait around all summer and then wanted to be with me when it was convenient for you."

"It wasn't about it being convenient for me…it was about me trusting you again. And about me forgiving you Steven."

"Look we just decided we wanted to be together…can't we just move on."

"I just want to know why you went with her…"

"The nurse?"

Jackie shut her eyes and tears slid down her face.

"No…I was referring to that leather jacket girl…I know why you went to the nurse…"

"Oh…um…like I said. I was mad. So I just wanted to…well…actually…I guess I was just being an ass."

"Yeah you really were Steven. That killed me."

"I'm sorry."

Jackie wiped her tears away and sighed.

"Maybe this isn't going to work…" Jackie said.

"Why?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know…" She said laughing slightly.

"Come on Jackie…I made a mistake."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"I was sorry then…and I'm sorry now. Sleeping with that nurse was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I was just so angry."

"I know that…but you should have known that I would never cheat on you Steven. I don't want Michael. I want you."

"Then why did you make it a competition between us after we broke up?"

"Because. I wanted to make you suffer. I was so angry at you that I knew the one thing that could take some of my pain away was making you thin that I wanted Michael."

"Well you did a good job at hurting me too…"

"Steven…how can this possibly work?"

"Do you love me?"

"Steven-"

"No Jackie…do you love me?"

"Well do you love me?"

"I…didn't I tell you I did in your room?"

"Yes. You did…but it felt like you were only saying it because you were trying to get me back."

"Well I kinda hoped it would help me get you back…but I didn't say it to get on your good side. I'm not Kelso Jackie…I would never say it just to make you happy. I said it because I wanted you to know I did."

"Ok…then why can't you say it now?"

"I…uh…Jackie I love you." He whispered.

"Steven-"

"And I know that I made a mistake with the nurse…and the other night when you tried to get back with me…and I'm sorry about both times. Really I am. Please don't say this can't work because it can. I know it can…we both just have to work on some things."

"I love you too Steven."  
"And I mean we were good together ya know? I made you less annoying…and you made me less of a hard ass. And I mean lets face it were freakin hot."

"Steven…I love you."

"I mean…even Mrs. Foreman saw it…she said I seemed happy with you. And she was right. I was happy with you. You make me happy."

"I love you Steven."

"And Red…man he said he was gonna kick my ass when he found out I cheated on you. And then he had his heart attack and the only person I wanted to see was you because I was scared he was going to die."

"Oh Steven…I love you."

"And I realized in that moment that life is short ya know? And that you have to find that one person who makes you happy and make sure you can make them happy to. And I told myself that if you wanted to get back together…that I would jump at the chance to be with you again. But blew it and I'm sorry."

"STEVEN!"

Hyde jumped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did I say? Did I say something wrong?"

"No…you just weren't listening to me. You said everything right though."

"What did you say that I missed?"

"I said I love you…like a thousand times."

"You do?"

"Yeah…I love you Steven."

"I love you too Jacks…"

She smiled and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing him in.

"So we can make this work?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah I think we can…I've never felt this way about a girl before Jacks. We have to make this work."

"Ok."

"Just don't expect me to say it everyday."

"Say what?" She pulled away from him. "I love you?"

"Yeah…"

She sighed. "Ok…how about this. When I say I love you…and you want to say it back but you can't…you smile at me and "me too doll.""

He smiled and kissed her. "Me too doll."

"You can add this kiss thing in there too. I have no objections to that."

He laughed and picked her up and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and stared down at him scratching at his scalp.

"So…were good?"

"Were good." He said.

"Sorry I got insecure there…"

"It's ok…it's my fault."

"How about we start over…right now…"

"You mean forget about everything that happened?"

"I don't know if I can forget it all…but…just…lets just have a fresh start ok?"

"Alright."

"So…let's go to the basement."

"If were having a fresh start…then do we have to like wait to have sex again?"

"Um…"

"Cuz we can if that's what you want…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…I want to do this right and I want to make sure you're happy. So if you need to wait to have sex with me…I can handle that."

"I love you Steven." She kissed him hard.

"Me too doll."

She tried to jump down but he wouldn't let her go.

"Steven put me down!"

"Nope. You're stuck with me baby…"

"Steven…I can walk in the house."

"Nope."

Hyde unwrapped her legs from his waist and threw her over his shoulder and she laughed.

"Steven!"

"Shh baby…we don't want to disturb the neighbors."

"Steven!" She said laughing.

Hyde carried Jackie into the house and smacked her butt. She shrieked and slapped him back. He laughed and Red just glared at them.

"Are you two morons back together again?"

"Yep. I got my baby back." Hyde said.

Hyde smiled and carried her downstairs. Red laughed when he saw the silly pout on Jackie's face as they went.

"Crazy kids…" Red muttered and smiled as they left.

When they got to the basement, Hyde threw Jackie on his cot.

"Steven!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"That hurt!" Jackie said with another little pout.

He smiled and leaned over her kissing her pout away.

"I love when you pout."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's sexy."

She laughed. "How is it sexy?"

"I don't know…but it just is…and it's cute…adorable…I just love it."

She smiled and then pouted to make him smile. He did and kissed her again.

"So…this is the start of our new relationship. You happy?" He asked.

"Never been happier."

He smiled and kissed her until she pushed him back.

"Ok so…since this is our new relationship…I think that you should take me out on a romantic date."

"Jackie…"

"What?"

"Don't push it."

She smiled and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. There may not have been the promise of a romantic date for two…but there was the promise of a new start to their relationship. And that was enough for both of them.


End file.
